Strawberry Friends Forever
by NanamiSukoda
Summary: El breve sueño de las almas gemelas , aquellas destinadas a encontrarse, no importa el momento, no importa la vida. Están destinadas a permanecer juntas y unirse en una sola en este basto universo.


**Hola a todos! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom de Haikyuu! Espero este One-shot TsukkiYama sea de su agrado y debo decir que este fict contiene pequeñas referencias a otros ficts de Haikyuu que amo, tambien, muchas gracias al hermoso grupo de Haikyuu! que me permitió participar en el concurso y hacer este fict posible.**

 **El tema de las soul mates es un tema que me apasiona en sobre manera y este fict trata sobre ello y sobre vidas pasadas, el TsukkiYama es una de mis ships favoritas y espero que de ustedes también, disfruten leyendo.**

 **Por último debo decir que este fict tiene su propio playlist y esta inspirado en el, espero lo escuchen y les guste. Todas son canciones de The Beatles!**

 **1\. If I Fell**

 **2\. Happiness is a warm gun**

 **3\. Revolution**

 **4\. I want a hold your hand**

 **5\. Oh! Darling**

 **6\. I´ve just seen a face**

 **7\. Starwberry fields forever.**

.

.

.

 _I .If I Feel_

Una visión de dos mundos o quizá un sueño se presentaba ante sus ojos. Como un nuevo amanecer por la mañana, con un cielo estrellado aun y con la luna llena en su punto más alto.

Tsukishima Kei sintió aquel escalofrío recorrer su piel, un escalofrío típico de cuando se sale a la intemperie sin ningún cobijo y se enfrenta al duro clima. Sin embargo la realidad no era así, el llevaba puesto un gran suéter e inclusive una abrigadora chamarra. Aun así, el frío le envolvía desde los rubios cabellos hasta la punta de su nariz y de ahí a la planta de sus pies.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

Ese edicto que vibraba en todo su ser al ser llamado de aquella manera.

—Tsukki.

Pero por alguna razón el ser llamado así le resulto sorprendente y no noto cuando poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente. El frío que se esparcía en el exterior parecía no poder apaciguar el calor que emanaba todo el interior de su cuerpo. Estaba hirviendo, realmente se estaba quemando.

Sus bellos ojos color miel se cerraron con la última visión de un cielo verdaderamente brillante y estrellado.

Ahora no había duda.

Las sombras que podía ver a través de sus párpados le sorprendieron, las voces, todo le resultaba tan familiar, sin embargo los temas que escuchaba pronunciar le parecían tan ajenos. La cálida voz de su madre inundaba toda la sala y el preocupón tono que siempre usaba su hermano cuando algo le sorprendía, le irritaba.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo para darle paso a la visión de una gran habitación luminosa, tan blanca y pulcra como jamás había visto. Sus manos hormigueaban un poco, sin embargo le sobresalto ver en donde se encontraba.

El fuerte abrazo de su hermano lo termino por sorprender e irritar.

— ¡Kei!

—Por fin despertaste hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—mph...

—Akiteru.

—Oh, lo siento Kei, realmente me tenías preocupado, vine en cuanto me avisaron.

— ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Yamaguchi?

—Eso queremos saber Kei, te desmayaste mientras paseabas en los jardines traseros del palacio con el príncipe Yamaguchi.- el tono en la voz se iba apagando lentamente y sus manos se movían nerviosas. —Él tuvo que volver a la tierra por motivos diplomáticos, no pudo esperar a que despertarás, pero te dejo esto. - Su hermano sostenía entre los dedos una hermosa rosa roja, abierta en su punto más hermoso. — ¿Realmente le gustas eh?

—Me alegra que estés bien hijo.- la cálida mano de su madre se posó en su mejilla y le acaricio suavemente. —Será mejor que te dejemos descansar.

—Es una lástima que flores tan hermosas como estas no puedan crecer aquí como en la tierra, descansa hermanito. - la flor depositada con delicadeza en el buró a su costado izquierdo le hizo embargar una profunda tristeza y sensación de pérdida.

¿Que había sido aquello de príncipe Yamaguchi? Y ¿Por qué no podían crecer rosas en su jardín?

Su instinto le hizo por muchas cosas, pero solo pudo alcanzar a levantarse y dirigirse al gran ventanal que estaba frente a su cama. Lo que vio le pareció un sueño, por qué aquello no podía ser real. El cielo de un azul oscuro iluminado por infinidad de estrellas y en el fondo de todo ello se encontraba un planeta que muchas veces había visto en libros y fotografías, como si fuera parte de una postal ahí estaba el planeta tierra.

Parpadeo varias veces tratando de controlar sus ganas de soltar una risa sarcástica y solo pudo atinar a volver a la cama en la que había estado acostado, Aquello realmente era un sueño, uno muy malo. Decidió recostarse y cerrar los ojos lentamente para poder conciliar el sueño y escapar de aquella pesadilla que se le presentaba.

 _II. Hapinness is a warm gun._

Un violento despertar le sacudió súbitamente, el sudor frío perlo todo su cuerpo, le envolvía como una fina capa de rocío matutino, la cabeza le pulsaba demasiado y no supo en donde se encontraba.

Al abrir los ojos noto un pequeño dolor en la espalda, pero no le dio importancia, estando más consiente de la situación noto que estaba dentro de una tienda de campaña y acostado sobre un catre cubierto por mantas, a su lado las mantas parecían desordenadas, definitivamente alguien había pasado la noche a su lado pero hace poco se había ido, el lugar a su lado aún estaba cálido.

¿En dónde se encontraba?

Atribuyó el dolor en su espalda a dormir en un catre tan duro, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo, el golpeteo incesante de botas marchando le descontrol y asusto por completo.

— General Tsukishima, permiso para entrar.

¿General?

— Pase.

—Reporte oficial General, las bajas en el flanco oeste colindando con la frontera del reino Wasun se han incrementado a unos siete mil soldados caídos. El capitán Yamaguchi a partido está madrugada a las veinticuatro horas en dirección al oeste, se espera que su asistencia ayude a reprimir las fuerzas adyacentes en esa parte del país señor. Hasta ahí el reporte señor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién lo a mandando ahí?-su voz en este punto sonaba angustiada y un poco cortada, quien carajos se atrevía a mandarlo directo a si muerte. — Te hice una pregunta, ¿Quién lo ordeno?

— Solo se siguieron sus órdenes General. Permiso para retirarme general.

De momento no sintió escuchar nada, no pudo escuchar nada, él había mandado a su mejor amigo a la muerte segura. Cómo podía si quiera considerarse un humano o simplemente un ser con alma. Pasó varios minutos analizando la situación sentado y después acostado en aquel catre en el que despertó y del que pareció no querer alejarse, el aroma de Tadashi aún estaba impregnado en las mantas. Definitivamente él había estado acostado a su lado, esperando la inminente muerte de partir.

— General, su carro ya lo espera para abordar.

—Ya voy. -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir mientras se colocaba la ropa que estaba perfectamente doblada sobre un banco , desde la camisa blanca hasta los pantalones y la chaqueta kaki, las botas militares le parecieron tan complicadas e incómodas , pero aun así se las calzo.

Afuera le esperaba una especie de jeep sin puertas ni ventanas, el único vidrio con el que contaba era con el del retrovisor. Se subió temeroso en el asiento del copiloto y le sorprendió ver a su lado un hombre de edad media, mayor que el por algunos años, quizá ya lo había visto con anterioridad pero no supo dónde.

—General, el coronel Shimada será el encargado de llevarlo hasta la frontera este al hangar.

—Está bien.

El carro avanzó sin demora, el polvo, la gravilla, todo el campamento fue dejado atrás en un instante y la nube de polvo que dejaba el jeep a su paso se fue levantando lentamente.

—No se preocupe General, es seguro que el capitán Yamaguchi podrá detener a las fuerzas enemigas. Así que no debería inquietarse. Es importante que lleguemos a tiempo para que aborde, así que solo relájese.

Sus ojos solo se fruncieron y decidió que no podía hacer nada, a cada minuto que aquel coche avanzaba, él se encontraba cada vez más lejos y en dirección opuesta de su mejor amigo. Quizá lo mejor sería despertar, cerrar sus ojos y despertar d aquella pesadilla.

—Es obvio que ganaremos señor, usted es el escudo y Tadashi la lanza. Ganaremos esta guerra.

Se fue a dormir con la idea de que quería despertar ya, no soportaba más estar en dicho sueño.

 _III. Revolution_.

—Kei despierta, ya está listo el desayuno. -la cálida voz de su hermano se escuchaba un tanto lejana, pero aun así le tranquilizó, así que finalmente había logrado despertar de la horrible pesadilla, sintió que había pasado una eternidad desde que escucho su voz, y simplemente dejó que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente.

El techo que se presentaba ante él, no era más ese blanco pulcro y brillante del primer sueño y tampoco era aquel pedazo de tela verde muy tenso que fungía como techo en el segundo sueño que tuvo. Está vez era techo normal y corriente, pero algo andaba mal, en su pared se vislumbraban algunos póster de Jimmy Hendrix y The Beatles. ¿Desde cuándo el pegaba ese tipo de cosas en su pared? Algo no andaba bien.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y fue atravesada por una mirada alegre y sonriente, ahí estaba Yamaguchi, su sorpresa al verlo fue inmensa, todo estaba bien si su amigo estaba bien. Y aquella aparición parecía señal de un buen augurio.

—Yamaguchi…

La mirada sorprendida de su amigo le encanto y noto que le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

— ¡Vamos Tsukki! Ayer me prometiste que iríamos, no puedes arrepentirte ahora.-la voz de su amigo sonaba un tanto nerviosa, aunque trataba de aparentarlo era obvio que lo estaba.

—Cállate Yamaguchi. -quiso decir algo más amable, algo tranquilizador después de todas las pesadillas por las que había tenido que pasar pero simplemente su instinto gano. —Ya voy.

—Lo siento Tsukki, te esperaré abajo.

Sencillamente no sabía a dónde se dirigían, aquello no era Japón, pero decidió no hacer preguntas y seguir a su hermano y a su amigo, después de todo no creía que lo llevaran a un mal lugar. Conforme caminaban por las calles de la ciudad la gente comenzaba a multiplicarse y tan pronto como para notarlo ya estaban en medio de una multitud de miles y miles de personas. Algunos cantando, otros gritando, otros bailando, algunos llevaban pancartas, otros inmensos cuadros con fotografías de guerra, algunos otros llevaban fotografías de hombres, muy probablemente enviados a la guerra. Todos los que estaban ahí tenían un objetivo en común. Detener la guerra de Vietnam.

Aquella protesta le pareció tan irreal y absolutamente triste, quizá era por el anterior sueño que tuvo pero de alguna manera sabía a lo que se atendrían si continuaban con una guerra de las dimensiones de lo que parecía aquella. Nada bueno saldría y solo se separarían familias, esposos, amigos.

A donde quiera que volteara la gente tenía la misma expresión de preocupación y nostalgia absoluta por los tiempos que vendrían, pero a pesar de ello seguían ahí, de pie, tratando de mitigar todo el caos que seguramente sucedería.

La protesta termino al cabo de unas cuantas horas y al terminar sintió la mano de Tadashi tomarle del brazo.

—Tsukki, ¿podríamos hablar después de llegar a casa?

—Está bien.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Akiteru decidió ir por otro camino ya que según él, tenía alguien a quien visitar. Ambos a caminaban muy cerca por aquellas calles tan tranquilas en los suburbios de la ciudad y pasaron de largo de la casa Tsukishima, Kei se dejó guiar por Tadashi y simplemente siguieron caminando unos metros más hasta llegar a la parte trasera de donde estaban todas las viviendas, ahí se encontraba un pequeño lago en el que claramente se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna brillantes como solo creyó verlas en su primer sueño. El lago bordeado de árboles frutales y pequeños pinos le pareció hermoso y terminaron por acercarse a la orilla del mismo. Yamaguchi se acercó con premura a la orilla del lago y se sentó en el pasto ligeramente mojado por la brisa, se detuvo a mirar la luna y las estrellas que lucían esplendorosamente en el cielo, girando lentamente su mirada al rostro de Kei.

—Tsukki, voy a extrañarte.

—Uhmm

—Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Que sucede?

—Hace tres días me llego la notificación, iré a la guerra.

— ¿Que?

—Que iré a la guerra, me han reclutado como soldado.

—No puede ser posible.

—Es una suerte que no puedan llamarte, ¿No Tsukki?

—Qué diablos estás diciendo.

—Que es una suerte usar lentes, ¿No crees?

—No digas estupideces, de que mierda hablas.

—De eso, es una suerte que uses lentes y no tengas que ser llamado a la guerra.-la voz de Tadashi sonaba tan distante y triste, parecía que quería soltarse a llorar-.

Mientras Yamaguchi se mantenía atento al reflejo de la luna en el agua, Kei se acercó a su espalda y lo estrecho entre su pecho, tratando de controlar sus sollozos y abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Que patético soy, no crees?

— ¿Que dices Tsukki?

—Que soy patético, mi maldita condición hará que mi vista me impida poder estar a tu lado.

—No es tu culpa Tsukki, algún día podré regresar a casa.-el intento de sonrisa en los labios de Tadashi era realmente conmovedor, no podía creer que aún en ese estado tratara de consolarlo. —Probablemente.

Kei tomo entre sus manos las mejillas de Tadashi y lo miró fijamente, mientras el bello brillo de la noche iluminaba su rostro y le permitía mirar a detalle aquella constelación con la que contaba su piel. Continuaron abrazados por bastante rato hasta que decidieron acostarse en el pasto a contemplar las estrellas, ahí la brisa nocturna era fresca pero soportable. Entrelazaron sus manos en símbolo de permanecer juntos, por lo menos por aquella noche.

—Prométeme que volverás.

—Lo prometo Tsukki.

 _IV. I want a hold your hand._

—Ácido Lunar, Ácido lunar, ¡hey! ¡Tsukishima Kei!

El abrupto grito de una mujer al llamarlo lo sorprendió de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se vio en medio de una pequeña sala de espera con otros tipos a los que no conocía y al igual que el estaban sentados en sillones de piel.

— ¿Eres Tsukishima Kei?-la pregunta de la mujer le pareció demandante y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. —Es tu turno.

La siguió temeroso a través de un largo pasillo, no sabía a dónde se dirigían y lo único que se vislumbraba eran puertas y más puertas.

—Hanger-san decidió recibirte a ti antes que a los otros, no lo decepciones chico.

Una puerta se abrió ante él y dos hombres lo recibieron en aquella habitación, uno se presentó como Hanamaki y el otro como Mattsun. Ambos ingenieros en audio y encargados de elegir al nuevo talento, aquellos hombres contaban con la aprobación total del tal Hanger para aceptar o rechazar a alguien en la banda.

La prueba de audio comenzó y su deber era demostrar que tan bueno era tocando la batería. Aquello era una audición. No entendió muy bien cómo , pero desde que se colocó detrás de la batería fue como si los movimientos se reprodujeran tan naturalmente que no noto que había pasado nueve minutos tocando una canción en la batería. A través del cristal que separaba el estudio con la cabina de audio Hanamaki le había indicado que se detuviera, ambos hombres mostraban una cara de completa sorpresa y satisfacción.

— ¿Qué opinas Mattsun?

—Opino que hemos encontrado a nuestro baterista.

El chico de cabello ligeramente rosa lo llevo en el ascensor unos pisos arriba y le explicaba algunas cosas de su nuevo contrato.

—Es una suerte que hayas logrado entrar siendo tu primera audición. ¿Estás feliz?

—Amm…Supongo.

—Pues deberías estarlo.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—A que conozcas a SFF, te encantará estar en la banda. Pero te advierto que no estarás contratado hasta que ellos te aprueben.

—Está bien.

—Ahora están ensayando en la azotea, así que podrás verlos en acción en vivo antes de unirte a ellos. Dime, ¿Eres fan de SFF?

—Amm… no estoy seguro.

—Esa es la actitud, por qué no podemos tener a otro grupie en la banda, tenemos suficiente con ese pequeño infierno.-el joven hombre se lamentaba estrepitosamente, pero al notar su actitud de indiferencia decidió calmarse., —Quiero decir, con Shouyo tenemos suficiente, una relación más en este grupo atraería más escándalos que desvían la atención de la banda hacia los chismes de revista. Mira que venir a adicionar con el fin de conquistar al rey, bueno al menos lo logró, eso es de felicitarse.

Finalmente al llegar al piso veintitrés las puertas se abrieron y Makki lo condujo hasta un pequeño escenario en el que el grupo ensayaba.

—Hemos llegado.

A Kei le sorprendió lo ordenado que estaba todo, en el piso había un pequeño escenario con luces y todo lo necesario para dar un pequeño concierto para hasta cien personas, el lugar también contaba con un mini bar y barios pufs y sillones demasiado cómodos a la vista. En el escenario se encontraban cuatro chicos tocando instrumentos y cantando, al centro una pequeña joven rubia con vestido negro de distintas transparencias en lugares provocativos sujetaba con firmeza el micrófono, a su lado otro joven de cabello negro y ojos muy azules la acompañaba cantando y tocando la guitarra. En el otro extremo un joven pelirrojo y radiante hacia los coros mientras tocaba una guitarra y a su lado y ligeramente apartado estaba el, un joven de preciosas pecas en todo la zona de los pómulos y el puente de la nariz, vistiendo jeans rasgados en la zona de los muslos y una camiseta que decía Tacos en el pecho, aquel joven risueño tocaba el bajo. Era Tadashi sin duda. Makki probablemente confundió su atención desmedida por qué termino diciéndole que tampoco se hiciera ilusiones con Yachi, la vocalista, ya que ella salía con la manager de la banda Kiyoko-san.

La voz del denominado Rey y Yachi eran realmente compatibles y hacían gran sintonía. Los cuatro continuaban cantando sin prestar mucha atención a los dos nuevos espectadores que los observaban.

— _¡Oh! Darling, if you leave me,_ _I_ _´ll never make it alone_

 _—_ _Believe me when I tell you,_ _don´t ever leave me alone_

 _—_ _When you told me_ _,_ _you didn´t need me anymore,_

 _—_ _Well you know i nearly broke down and cried,_

El estridente riff que sonó en la guitarra del pelirrojo aturdió y sorprendió a todos los presentes. De pronto desconecto su guitarra y finalmente Kei y todos los que estaban ahí presenciaron la pelea más ridícula del mundo _._

—Ya basta maldito Kageyama.-Hinata sostenía con una mano el cuello de la camisa de Tobio y con la otra tapaba el micrófono. —Eres un maldito infiel.

—De que mierda hablas Hinata Idiota.-el denominado "Rey" no oponía resistencia a los reclamos del más pequeño y ni siquiera se dignaba a hacer algo contra los ataques que le estaba propinando.-

— ¡Por qué cantabas así de cerca de Yachi-san! Prometiste que ya no jugarías más, eres un maldito infiel.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada cuando el pequeño guitarrista le soltó una bofetada a Kageyama y salía de la sala dando un portazo estridente a la puerta. La pequeña rubia trataba de detener a Hinata pero el peli negro la detuvo y le dijo que no era necesario. Aplausos estridentes lograron alterar aquel silencio post pelea.

—Ya, ya, cálmate Tobio-chan.-el hombre de cabello castaño un tanto alborotado se levantó del sillón en el que había estado escuchando todo el espectáculo y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a los recién llegados.—Miren quien está aquí, nuestro niño prodigio, les presento a Lentes-kun, nuestro nuevo baterista.

—Te refieres al baterista de la banda, ¿No, Oikawa-san?

—Es igual Tobio-chan.

Kageyama parecía realmente molesto y simplemente pasó de largo de aquel hombre tan alegre para dirigirle una mirada fugaz y examinarlo sin descaro alguno de abajo hacia arriba.

—Si va a ser parte de nosotros, tiene que cambiar su imagen.

¿Acaso el maldito rey se había atrevido a criticar su estilo?

— ¿Ya es ese tiempo del mes para el rey tirano?

—Repítelo.

—Ya basta ustedes dos.-la voz firme de Tadashi intervino en aquella disputa sin sentido. —Kageyama, ¿no deberías estar yendo a buscar a Hinata?

El peli negro simplemente bufo y salió en busca de su pequeña pareja.

—Discúlpalo, el carácter de Hinata siempre lo altera.- su mano se extendió hacia el. —Soy Yamaguchi, ¿Y tú eres nuestro nuevo miembro?

—Tsukishima Kei.-la calidez que sintió al estrecha la mano de Tadashi fue indescriptible y al parecer también lo fue así para el pecoso por qué se quedaron sujetados unos minutos que parecieron horas.

—Será bueno trabajar juntos.-Kei sintió la ligera incomodidad de su amigo y soltó su mano suavemente. Como no queriendo.

—Estoy seguro que será así.

Un mes pasó y los SFF usaron cada instante de ese mes para ensayar y acostumbrarse a aquel nuevo miembro. Lo evidente era que todos estaban nerviosos por aquel nuevo concierto que darían. El día había llegado y con ello la estreches y la naturalidad con la que la relación de Tsukishima y Yamaguchi creció no sorprendió a nadie. Antes del concierto en aquella pequeña azotea ambos salieron a tomar algo de aire fresco en la terraza y quizá fumar un buen cigarrillo.

—Finalmente llego el día Tsukki.-Tadashi jugueteaba con sus dedos momentáneamente, pero no dejaba de mirar a Kei.-

—Lo sé, quién diría que llegaría tan pronto el día.-la voz de Tsukki soñaba ligeramente emocionada por salir al escenario. — ¿Me darás lo que prometiste?

— ¿Hablas de esto?-Las ágiles manos de Yamaguchi se sujetaron firmemente del cuello del rubio, levantando su cabeza con aparente valentía, aunque a los ojos de Tsukishima solo había timidez. Sus labios se encontraron firmemente en una danza de lenguas y jadeos, en medio de la noche, con la brisa nocturna envolviéndoles en todo momento y la luna iluminando sus jadeantes siluetas. Las manos de Tsukki se aferraron a la cintura del pecoso y las manos de Tadashi acariciaban lentamente el rostro de su amado.

— ¡Ey! ¿Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, están aquí?-la voz de Hinata sonaba cercana y simplemente interrumpieron su beso. —Oigan, ya es hora de salir.

Un poco agitados tuvieron que separarse, era momento de dar inicio al concierto, Yamaguchi había cumplido su promesa al darle el mejor calmante para los nervios. Un beso.

Caminaron sujetados de la mano hasta el escenario, finalmente daría comienzo una nueva aventura juntos.

 _V. I've just seen a face._

El día de su graduación fue el día en que finalmente se dieron cuenta que ninguno quería alejarse del otro, el dejarse ir no estaba en los planes y sencillamente el destino estaba de su lado. Su universidad fue la misma, aunque evidentemente estarían en distintas carreras, Yamaguchi en Veterinaria y el en Astrofísica.

El día en que se mudaron juntos fue uno de los más especiales, compartirían una nueva vida y no precisamente como mejores amigos. Y el magnífico día en el que finalmente se había atrevido a pedirle a Tadashi que se casara con él.

¿Porque había tenido todas aquellas pesadillas anteriores? ¿Que significaban y por qué precisamente hoy?

Comenzaba a volver en sí lentamente, sólo recordaba el calor en su cuerpo y el ir en camino a encontrarse con Yamaguchi en la cafetería de aquel complejo vacacional que habían elegido para pasar su aniversario. Su último recuerdo era ver a Tadashi acercarse a él y llamarlo con el cariño de siempre "Tsukki ". Luego de eso sus recuerdos estaban confusos y ciertamente no supo qué había sucedido. Ahora se encontraba en la cama de aquella pequeña cabaña que compartían, Tadashi sollozaba a su lado preocupado y le ponía una compresa en la frente para bajar la fiebre.

Y sus manos se movieron lentamente al rostro preocupado de su esposo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tsukki.

—Lamento preocuparte tanto.

— ¿Por qué hoy?

— ¿Por qué hoy?- aunque la cara de Yamaguchi se mostraba un tanto alterada, Kei sabía que no era así.

—Por qué en nuestro aniversario, por qué cuando creí que nada malo sucedería.-los ojos de Tadashi se fueron convirtiendo en pequeñas perlas vidriosas y parecía al borde del llanto.

—Ven aquí.-Tsukishima atrajo lentamente a Yamaguchi hasta su pecho y le dejó un dulce beso en la frente.

—Promete que nuca me dejaras.

— ¿En dónde podría encontrar a alguien con una constelación tan hermosa?

— ¡Kei!

—Te amo Tadashi. Nunca me faltes.

—Ni tú a mí Kei.

Los dos amantes comían bajo la luz de la luna la tarta de fresa en conmemoración a su primer año de casados.


End file.
